Five Minutes of Fame
by soccer-shortii
Summary: What would have happened if Claire had succeeded in taking over the Pretty Committee? When Massie creates a new clique, will her old friends come back to haunt her?
1. Information

**This is my first non-oneshot, so bear with me on the updating. This story takes place around the time of the first book, when Claire stole the Pretty Committee from Massie and Massie had to make new friends. In the book, Massie got the PC back, but this is what would have happened if Claire succeeded...  
Disclaimer: Did I mention I don't own the Clique?  
****  
**

"Ehmagawd, he did nawt say that!" Saylene Homer exclaimed, her caramel colored hair split into two long Pocahontas-esque braids. Saylene and four other seventh grade girls- Aimee Colt, Denver Gold, Suze Gellert, and their leader, Massie Block- giggled at a hexagon-shaped lunch table at Octavian Day Academy, aware of the envious stares pointed in their direction. Each gorgeous girl occupied her own orange plastic chair, while the sixth contained their designer handbags- gawd forbid they touch the dirty cafeteria floor. They were known as the Heart Breakers, the prettiest and most elite girls on campus. Seventh graders counted on them to have the cutest clothes, the best boy advice, and to host the most exclusive parties. In their mind, the Heart Breakers were the goddesses of OCD. Nobody would give up the chance to become a Heart Breaker… except the members of the infamous Pretty Committee.

--

Across the cafeteria, at table nineteen, Claire Lyons frowned, her blonde brows furrowed. After stealing everything Massie had: her guest house, her friends, and even her lunch table, shouldn't _Claire_ be the seventh-grade alpha? Massie hadn't even tried to get her friends back; she just started a new clique, as if the Pretty Committee was her dirty laundry she didn't want anymore. With her new girl status and new friends, Claire had practically been handed popularity on a silver platter, yet Massie Block _still_ came out on top. Noticing her distress, Kristen Gregory patted Claire on the back, while Dylan Marvil offered her a piece of Swiss-imported chocolate. Alicia Rivera glared at the Heart Breakers, and a devious smile crossed her tan face.

"Requesting permission for 500 gossip points," she started, daring the rest of the Pretty Committee to say no. Flipping her glossy, raven locks back behind her shoulder, her chocolate brown eyes narrowed, she waited for their responses. They communicated silently with each other, and finally, Claire nodded.

"Done," Kristen answered, twirling a strand of her dirty blonde hair around her finger.

"Done," Dylan replied, sucking down a strawberry milk-shake.

"And done," Claire finished, then stared Alicia straight in the eye. "And it better be worth 500 points," she added, expecting the Spanish beauty to wither under her glare. Instead, Alicia rolled her shoulders back, her eyes shimmering with excitement. Dylan and Kristen glanced at each other and shrugged, each wondering what she overheard that could possibly be worth so many gossip points. Alicia pursed her cherry red lips, then spoke nine words that made Claire's heart soar.

"I know something that can bring Massie Block down."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but this chapter is kind of the introduction.  
Read and review, please! :)**


	2. Less Than Perfect

"Why is Alicia Rivera staring at us?" Suze Gellert questioned, adjusting her bright green headband in her glossy auburn hair. The Heart Breakers shrugged; matters of the Pretty Committee were trivial to them. But to Suze, the PC was like a sold-out Marc Jacobs handbag: something she was interested in but completely unobtainable. If she even mentioned the Pretty Committee, Massie would kill her in five seconds flat.

"Why wouldn't she be staring at us?" Aimee Colt responded, winking. Her perfectly manicured hand slapped four others, while Suze rolled her forest green eyes. Aimee, Saylene, and Denver were aware of her inexplicable fascination with the Pretty Committee, but chose to ignore it and _never_ alerted Massie of it. She'd be furious, and if Suze got kicked out of the Heart Breakers, they'd lose her _and_ her shoe collection, which would be considered a definite tragedy in their books.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be… one of them?" Suze asked tentatively, glancing nervously at Massie. Aimee and Saylene looked at Massie too, to make sure the brunette wouldn't explode. Denver held her Coach purse in front of her face, probably to protect her flawless makeup from Massie smithereens.

"Suze, are you a janitor?" Massie answered coolly, her amber eyes emotionless. Denver dropped her purse, and Saylene grinned, anticipating the alpha's copyrighted comeback. Suze kept a straight face, but her cheeks were blushing bright red.

"Nn-no," she stuttered, twirling a ginger curl around her finger.

"Then why would you want to hang out with trash?" Saylene guffawed, while Denver just seemed relieved Massie hadn't blown up. Suze's embarrassed face turned a dark crimson, completely diminishing the need for her Cover Girl blush. The other Heart Breakers promptly forgot the incident, and a buzz of conversation fell over the lunch table. Nobody noticed that Suze kept her mouth firmly clamped shut the rest of the period.

Her four friends had simply waved over the whole issue, but Suze was still thinking about the Pretty Committee as she dumped her tray in the trash. She loved Saylene, Denver, Aimee, and even Massie, but she couldn't help but feeling they weren't as great as everyone thought they were. Recently, the Heart Breakers, idolized by each and every seventh grader at OCD, had seemed less than perfect.

--

"The Fresh Kills Landfill in New York occupies a space of over 2,200 acres, making it the largest landfill in the world…" Suze's science teacher, Mr. Myer, droned on and on about landfills, causing many of the students to fall asleep, using his monotone voice as a lullaby. Puddles of drool littered the wooden desks, and Suze cringed inwardly. _Guh-ross!_

None of the Heart Breakers shared this class with her; they somehow managed to get the same gym class while Suze was cursed to a lonely fifth period with her nature-obsessed teacher. Her emerald eyes flashed to the clock, and she silently counted down the seconds until the bell rang. _10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! Brrrring! _She slung her Vera Bradley over her shoulder and bent down to gather her heavy books. A pair of shining white Keds tapped the speckled tile in front of her, startling Suze. Glimpsing upward, she was met with an intense crystal blue gaze.

"I have a proposition for you, Suze," Claire Lyons stated warmly, sticking out her hand to help Suze up. "And I know you'll find it hard to refuse." As she took Claire's ring-covered hand, an ice cold feeling of dread passed over Suze. Claire's warm expression didn't seem so friendly anymore.

* * *

**Raise your hand if you're watching Camp Rock tonight! :)  
****Read and review, please.**


	3. Text Messages and Binoculars

"I'm sooo glad you could join our carpool, Suze," Claire purred, patting Suze's hand. The members of the Pretty Committee, smiling widely, surrounded Suze, not even bothering to hide the fact they were all staring straight at her. She ditched the Heart Breakers with a single text message, claiming not to be feeling well. They responded 'Get well soon! :(', sending an immense wave of guilt over Suze. _They_ were her real friends, and she should be laughing with them in the sleek black Range Rover, not riding in a tacky Ford Taurus with Claire Lyons and her friends. Suze shook these thoughts from her head incredulously, her reddish brown hair escaping from its headband. Wasn't she the girl who, just this afternoon, had been wishing to be apart of the Pretty Committee?

"Did you see Allie-Rose Singer today?" Alicia scoffed, filing her blood-red nails. "She was totally trying to pass off last season's DKNY as a vintage frock." She grimaced, as if Allie had committed a heinous crime.

"I know! Like, who does that?" From her red hair to her Prada pumps, Dylan Marvil was a carbon copy of her famous mother, the host of the Daily Grind. The only past interaction Suze had with Dylan was when she asked the redhead for a pencil, but Dylan practically suffocated her with a tight hug when Suze entered the car.

"Seriously," Kristen Gregory replied, staring coldly at Suze. She was the only member of the Pretty Committee who seemed annoyed that Claire had invited a Heart Breaker to their daily car ride to and from school.

One by one, the girls arrived at their houses, until only Claire, Suze, and Claire's mother were left in the car. Claire stretched out her thin legs on the seat next to her, sighing contently.

"We're almost there," she reassured Suze, who followed Claire's example and relaxed from her up-right position. Filled with awkward silence, the only noise in the army green Taurus was the click-clack of Claire texting on her cheap Motorola.

What seemed like hours later, the brakes screeched, announcing their arrival to the Block's estate. Suze had come here more than a thousand times for Massie's Friday night sleepovers, but never as a guest of Claire's. Uneasiness spread through Suze, from the tips of her fingers to the heels of her leather boots.

As Claire unbuckled her seat belt, Suze glanced at the girl's cell phone. An unfinished text to Kristen, displayed on the tiny glowing screen, made Suze freeze. _I know she's annoying_, Claire had written, _but we need her to ruin Massie._

"You coming, Suze?" Claire asked, fake concern in her voice. Rolling back her shoulders, Suze stepped confidently out of the car. In order to help the Heart Breakers, she'd have to be friends with the one girl who'd hurt Massie the worst.

--

Massie Block squinted out her large bay window, wishing she had 20/20 vision. She grabbed a pair of fuchsia binoculars, her well-glossed mouth opened wide in astonishment. All the contacts in the world couldn't help her see _this_ any more clearly: two figures were heading toward the Block's guest house- a string-bean skinny pale blonde and one very familiar auburn haired girl.

* * *

**It's so much fun to make Claire evil. ;)  
Keep the reviews coming!**


	4. Queen Bee

"Turn on the radio, as loud as it can go…" Claire's phone bleated "Play My Music" by the Jonas Brothers, moments after the two had entered her room. The blonde dove across her lacy comforter to answer it, while Suze sat down in an uncomfortable mahogany chair. Black and white photographs of Massie's relatives lined the flowery walls, and each piece of furniture matched the stained wood of Suze's chair.

"Hey Dyl!" Claire cheerfully greeted her friend. "You're on speaker, by the way." She added as an afterthought, grabbing an ice-blue bottle of nail polish from her dresser. Shaking it up, she gestured to Suze's foot. "You want me to paint those?" she mouthed, as the sound of chips crunched out of her Motorola's speaker.

"Sorry, I'm eating," Dylan announced, and Suze giggled despite herself.

"Like we couldn't tell," she whispered. Claire started laughing so hard she spilled polish all over Suze's foot, which cracked them up all over again. Suze stopped suddenly- was she genuinely having a good time with Claire Lyons, the girl who was plotting to steal her best friend's position as seventh grade alpha, the girl who was _using_ her?

"What are you laughing at?" Dylan wondered aloud, jolting Suze from her thoughts. Claire took a break from rapidly buffering Suze's foot with a paper towel to answer Dylan.

"YouwerechewingreallyloudlyandthenyousaidyouwereeatingwhichwasprettyobviousandthenIspillednailpolishalloverSuze'sfootsonowit'sblue."

"What?"

"Okay, bye Dylan!" Claire cackled into the phone, her finger on the glowing red 'end' button.

"Wait, what?" Dylan sounded utterly bewildered. "Don't hang up on me! Anyways, when are we going to start our revenge for Massie?"

"DYLAN!" Claire screeched, snapping her phone shut. She whirled around to look at Suze, her flaxen hair wild. Suze feigned confusion.

"What revenge for Massie?" Suze inquired innocently, her jade colored eyes wide. Even if she warned Massie Claire had it out for her, it wouldn't help unless she knew the whole plan.

Claire shook her head. "Just nothing." Sensing the other girl's curiosity, she added, "Just Dylan not knowing what she was talking about, as usual." She continued painting Suze's toe nails, her hand shaking. Massie could _never_ find out what she was doing- the brunette had more power than Claire could even wish for. With just one word to her devoted followers, Massie could destroy Claire, walk off with her hands clean, her head held high, and her Queen Bee crown still intact.

Little did Claire know, Miss Queen Bee was right outside her door, ear squished against the hard wood.

"Oh… well, I wouldn't object to any Massie bashing," Claire raised her eyebrows at Suze, and outside the room, Massie gasped. "I mean, I know I hang out with her and all, but she's just so annoying with her put-downs and everything. I'm only friends with her because I have to."

Massie fled the guest house, her heels in hand, as Judi Lyons stood in the door way, bewildered. Suze listened to Claire explain her elaborate plan, unaware that the very friend she was trying to help was a few yards away, crying in her room.

* * *

**Read and review, please. :)**


	5. Phone Calls

"We don't need Suze, do we, Bean?" The black pug cocked her head, and leapt onto the bed to comfort her mistress. Massie brushed the dog, slowly working out the knots in her soft, sleek fur. Bean, as dark and small as she was, looked like a piece of coal on the massive, snowy white duvet. Massie giggled, her tears forgotten for the moment.

Wiping her eyes, she walked to her window, unsure what she would see, or what she wanted to see. Suze slapping Claire and screaming at her? Suze storming off, towards Massie's house?

The brunette saw neither of these. Instead, she watched as her best friend hugged her nemesis, a smile lighting up her face. Massie pulled her silk curtains shut, over the wicked window, and sunk down onto the lush carpet, her heart hurting. Would she have cared so much if it wasn't _Claire_? If Suze had been badmouthing her to Denver or Aimee, would it have mattered as much?

_Yes, it would, _she decided. Massie Block wanted nothing more than to be perfect, and she hated when anyone thought she wasn't. She was the alpha of the seventh grade; everyone looked up to her.

_Well, _she thought,thinking bitterly of Suze, _not everyone. _She flipped open her cell phone, pressing speed dials number two, three, and five, conveniently skipping over number four, Suze Gellert's number.

--

"So, anyways, guess what I found out today?" Suze exclaimed eagerly over the phone to Aimee Colt. After leaving Claire's, the first thing she did was remove the hideous blue nail polish from her toes and repaint them electric pink. The second thing was to call Aimee and tell her all about Claire's plan to destroy Massie. If anyone could help her figure out what to do, it was Aimee.

"Hang on, Su, someone else is beeping in." The brunette checked her call waiting, blowing her bangs out of her silvery eyes. "I'll call you back later, okay?" She pressed okay, answering Massie's call.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Hey Aimee! Denver and Saylene are also on the line," Massie informed her. The two greeted their friend, and Massie continued. "Whatever you do, DO NOT talk to Suze."

"Why?" Aimee responded, confused. "I was just on the phone with her and she said she had to tell me something."

"She probably wanted to talk about how much she hates Massie," Denver quipped.

"Suze went home with Claire today, when she was supposedly sick," Saylene explained. "And then Massie overheard Suze insult her to Claire." A hint of pride was obvious in her tone; Saylene was like Alicia in that she always knew everything first, and she flaunted that fact.

"Ehmagawd, did she really?" Aimee screeched, her face turning red. "I cannot believe her!"

"It's true," Massie confirmed solemnly, but secretly she was happy. Her friends were on her side; they'd help her make Suze's life a living nightmare… and then do the exact same to Leechy Lyons.

--

"Hey Dylan."

"Massie?" The redhead brightened at hearing her ex-friend's voice. "What's up?" she added calmly; she couldn't let Massie know she was that excited she was talking to her again.

"Yeah. Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" She needed another Heart Breaker; Suze's loyalty ahv-iously lay with Claire. In her Pretty Committee days, Dylan had been her faithful beta, and Massie needed a blast from the past.

"Sure! I'll be at your house after school." Dylan grinned. "I'll see you then, bye!" She hung up, cheerfully stuffing her iPhone back in the pocket of her dark-wash Juicy's. Sitting on Dylan's king-size canopy bed, Kristen Gregory stared at her friend with her piercing aqua eyes, her dirty blonde hair concealing half her face like a curtain.

"Who was that?" she barked at her suspiciously. She hadn't seen Dylan this happy since Betty Crocker released low-fat cake mix. Dylan spun around to look at Kristen, her emerald eyes sparkling like jewels.

"How would you like to come to Massie Block's house with me tomorrow?" Kristen didn't have to speak; her wide smile answered the question perfectly.

* * *

**This chapter is for everyone who reviewd wanting Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan to join Massie. :)  
By the way, I'll be in Hawaii June 26th-July 2nd, so don't expect me to update during that time.**


	6. Voicemail

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaccccccckkkk... with a super short chapter!**

Before turning out her lights, Massie Block made one more phone call. She dialed a number she knew by heart, pressing each key with a shaking finger. Tucking a strand of silky brunette hair behind her right ear, she held the phone against her left.

_Brrriiing_.

She fingered the 'end' button- was she being too cruel? Should she listen to Suze's side of the story, instead of diving in headfirst like she always did?

_Brrriiing_.

Yet, it wasn't like Suze was innocent; she was only hanging out with Massie because she "had to." She stabbed Massie in the back, and that was a deed that would _nawt _go unpunished… or would it?

_Brrriiing._

Her heart pounded in sync with the ringing phone. She could easily hurt an LBR, but one of her best friends?

_Brrriiing_.

For once in her life, the alpha was unsure what to do. Her brain told her to break Suze Gellert's unappreciative little heart, but her own heart warned her it would fall to pieces also if she did.

_Brrriiing_.

"Hey, it's Suze!" Massie froze, unable to respond. She had no idea what to say to her best friend… even if she was soon to be an ex best friend.

"I'm not here right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you. Ciao!" She exhaled deeply, unaware that she had been holding her breath. For now, Massie was saved.

Thank gawd for voicemail.

* * *

**You know you want to review. ;)**


	7. Mirrors

"Cause you keep me coming back for more. And if I never see your face again, I don't mind, cause we've gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight!" Suze Gellert belted the lyrics to Maroon 5's latest hit in front of her vanity mirror, her hair brush an impromptu microphone. On most mornings, she'd be rushing to get ready for school, but Isaac had an early dentist appointment, canceling that day's carpool. The Heart Breakers were left to find their own rides, and Suze's mom didn't like to leave until it was fifteen minutes before school started. Today, she could primp to her heart's delight and still have time to goof off- including dancing around her room like a rock star.

Miles away in her neat, all white bedroom, Massie Block was peering at her reflection in her full length mirror. Dressed in an orange and violet Free People babydoll cami and a Chip & Pepper denim mini-skirt, her small feet clad in matching burnt orange pumps, she was _at least _a 9.5. Her signature gold charm bracelet jingled on her wrist as she added the final touch: a gold heart-shaped locket. Her own heart had hardened overnight, and it was as indestructible as the 24 karat replica hanging on a chain around her neck. She had delayed her confrontation with Suze by claiming Isaac was busy with an appointment. Aimee, Saylene, and Denver would be riding in the Range Rover as usual; Massie needed their advice and support more than ever this morning. She knew one thing for certain, though- she would hold nothing back and give Suze no mercy. No one disobeyed Massie Block without punishment… not even one of her best friends.

Standing in front of her bathroom mirror, Claire Lyons wrapped her platinum hair around her straightener, biting her overly-glossed bottom lip. She read in Seventeen that you could curl your hair with a flat iron, resulting in fabulous, natural-looking curls, and the blonde was determined to achieve hair perfection. Ten minutes and a can of hair spray later, she was finally ready. Slinging her bright pink backpack over her tanned shoulder, Claire strutted outside to the Ford Taurus, a devious smile on her otherwise angelic face.

--

"Okay, y'all, I need your help." Massie finally announced as Denver, the last girl to be picked up, shut the door behind her. The glass partition was raised to prevent Isaac from eavesdropping, the cube-shaped television was silent, and a slight frown was etched on Massie's face.

"Y'all?" Aimee laughed at her friend's uncharacteristic use of the southern word. Her family had moved in fifth grade from Alabama to New York, and the Heart Breakers still joked about her dialect. Massie saying "y'all" was the equivalent of Olivia Ryan buying a _real _designer purse- it never happened.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact Suze is sneaking around with Claire behind your back?" Saylene questioned, concern in her voice. Today, her Rapunzel-length hair was styled in her trademark high pony, and she tightened it nervously.

"Well, duh!" Denver replied, the crystal beads on her braids clanking together loudly. "Just insult her and tell her she's out of the Heart Breakers for breaking your trust," she added flippantly, glancing at her new LJ Shine while she applied a new coat of gloss. Saylene squirmed uncomfortably in her leather seat as Aimee promptly high-fived Denver.

"Right on! Nobody messes with our friend," she said warmly, glancing at Massie. Massie smiled at her friends' support, but as the luxury car screeched to a stop at OCD, it was quickly replaced with a frown. In just a couple of minutes, Suze Gellert would no longer be a Heart Breaker, no longer one of the school's alphas, and no longer Massie Block's best friend.

--

"Hey!" Suze greeted Massie brightly at her locker, clutching textbooks and binders in her arms. Massie noticed that they were both wearing the same tank top in different colors; they had each bought one together at a trip to the Westchester. She glared coldly at the redhead, and opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating, but look out for next chapter- it'll have lots of drama. ;)  
R&R.**


	8. Alternate Universe

"Why are you talking to me?" Massie spat, barely moving her Cover Girl's "Princess"-lacquered lips. Her highly envied amber eyes shot flames at Suze, who held up her hands to protect herself from the heat.

"Woah," Suze blurted, "somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," she continued jokingly. Aimee, Saylene, and Denver stood behind Massie, all with their hands on their hips and all glowering at Suze.

"Actually, I think all of you did," she added. "Come awn guys, what's up?"

"Like you don't know," Aimee muttered, flipping her chestnut hair behind her shoulder, her gray eyes narrowed. Suze did a double take; hadn't she talked to Aimee on the phone just last night? Everything was fine then. It was like Suze had woken up to an alternate universe, one where her friends all hated her.

"No, I don't. So tell me what's going on here NOW," she responded icily, her eyebrows raised at Aimee.

"Maybe you should ask your BFF Claire," Denver declared, her chocolate brown skin tinged with an angry red. "And then you can bash Massie together!" Suze couldn't help it, her jaw dropped open. How could they have heard about that? When she said that, the only people in the house were Claire, Claire's mom and brother, and herself.

"Yeah, we know about that," Saylene stated. "We also know that you only hang out with Massie because," she made air quotes with her fingers, "you 'have to'." Suze's mind was whirling. Nobody could have heard that unless they were in Claire's house with her… oh crap.

Claire did live in the Block's guest house, after all, which gave all the Blocks full access to it… including a certain Block standing directly in front of Suze.

"Which makes us wonder," Aimee continued, jolting Suze out of her realization, "who else are you only friends with because you have to?" With that, the girls linked arms and walked off.

"Oh, and Suze?" Massie started sweetly, turning her head to look behind her. "I look way better in this shirt than you ever will."

--

"Oh, this is great!" Claire exclaimed gleefully, dancing around the girl's bathroom excitedly. Alicia raised an eyebrow at her friend's sudden LBR-ish act, and Kristen and Dylan rolled their eyes at each other. They couldn't wait till the school day was over so they could escape the Pretty Committee and meet up with Massie… secretly, of course.

"What's great?" Kristen asked boredly, experimenting with her dirty blonde tresses in the mirror.

"I don't know, but your hair look great in a side pony, Kris," Alicia tore her eyes away from Claire's happy dance to look at Kristen.

"Oh, yeah, it does!" Dylan commented, handing her a bright pink hair elastic. "Derrick Harrington will totally go for you if you wear your hair like that," she added, causing Kristen to flush pink.

"Thanks, but I thought you liked him?" she questioned, confused, while Claire pouted silently.

"Na, I figured out he's not really my type. I'd much rather go out with Christ Plovert. He's so cute!" Dylan held her hand to her heart and sighed dreamily. Alicia giggled.

"Girl, you read way too many romance novels."

"More like watched too many soap operas," Kristen joked. "Dylan wouldn't go near a book unless she was forced to." Her trademark cackle echoed throughout the small bathroom loudly, causing Alicia to laugh even harder, if possible.

"Girls, focus!" Claire whined, stomping her foot childishly. Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan froze in their tracks, their laughfest instantly muted. "I have good news and I'm not going to tell you unless you want to listen!"

"Fine. Don't tell us," Dylan said simply, motioning to Alicia and Kristen to follow her out of the restroom.

"So can I come with you to see Massie after school?" Claire heard Alicia ask as the bathroom door slammed shut, leaving Claire alone, with no one to share her good news with but herself.

--

"_But Mom, what if the girls at OCD don't like me?" Claire asked her mother worriedly, smoothing down her white overalls from Gap and making sure her Keds weren't scuffed. She had read in Octavian County Day's handbook that the school "valued personal style and fashion", which was radically different from her public school in Florida where jeans and a t-shirt was considered the uniform._

"_As long as you're nice to them and you don't change yourself to fit in, you'll be fine." Judi Lyons smoothed down her daughter's blonde hair reassuringly. "I'm sure they'll love you." Claire nodded, staring wide eyed at the school's sprawling green lawns and intimidating building hovering over her. Judi kissed her on the cheek and drove off._

_Just be nice, Claire reminded herself. Just be yourself._

--

Barely a month later, Claire had already broken her mother's promise. She had lied, manipulated, and insulted more people than she could count- and all for what? She was semi-popular, sure, but Massie was still number one, the Pretty Committee left her, and Layne, the first person at OCD to befriend Claire, hadn't spoken to her in weeks. This wasn't the real Claire Lyons- the real Claire didn't make up revenge schemes, didn't find happiness in other people's grief. She did everything to have her fifteen minutes of fame, but she only deserved five.

Tears streamed down her face, and Claire was finally glad her friends weren't in the bathroom with her.

* * *

**Not sure if I liked this chapter. What do you think?  
By the way, the italic text near the end was a flashback.**


	9. Confessions

**This is the "last" chapter- the next one is an epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed reading Five Minutes of Fame as much as I have writing it!**

Massie Block was never nervous.

She was the most popular person in her grade at Octavian County Day, either looked up to or loathed by the seventh grade population. Every outfit she wore, to each minute detail and accessory, was scrutinized and over-examined for any minor flaws. And, knowing this, she went to school every day, perfectly calm and poised.

Yet, exactly five minutes before her ex-friend, Dylan Marvil, arrived at her house, Massie was pacing back and forth through her room- just like something a nervous person might do.

She kept checking to see what time it was- glancing at her mother's old-fashioned grandfather clock, looking at her phone, even glimpsing at the microwave's digital display- just like something a nervous person might do.

Even though the house's temperature was a chilly 60 degrees Fahrenheit and her ceiling fan was on full blast, Massie's clothes began to stick to her body, almost as if she was sweating- just like something a nervous person might do.

And, when she heard footsteps on the stairs and watched her door slowly open, she had to sit on her hands in order to save her French manicured nails from being bitten off- just like something a nervous person might do.

But when Dylan Marvil, Alicia Rivera, and Kristen Gregory walked tentatively into her all-white room, she smiled- just like something a happy person might do.

--

"I can't believe you actually walked out on Claire!" Massie laughed, imagining Claire's face when the Pretty Committee left her in the bathroom by herself. Massie, Dylan, and unexpected guests Kristen and Alicia were lounging by the Block's pool, sipping virgin strawberry daiquiris and exchanging gossip, "just like old times" as Dylan called it.

"Well, she was all excited because you and Suze had a fight," Kristen revealed, rolling her aquamarine eyes.

"And we could nawt let her get away for dissing our friend," Alicia added, grinning shyly at Massie.

"By the way, Mass," Dylan spoke up, "we're sorry for leaving you for Claire. We never realized how horrible she was until she came up with that revenge pl-" Kristen promptly elbowed the redhead, shooting her a look. "I mean, until today in the bathroom," Dylan improvised badly, causing Kristen to smack herself firmly in the head with her over-moisturized palm.

"What revenge plan?" Massie barked suspiciously, staring at Dylan. For the first time since they met, she sensed Dylan was keeping something from her.

"Well…" Alicia started, "I'll tell you for a thousand gossip points." The Hispanic girl winked, and Massie giggled. Alicia would do anything for the most gossip points.

"Done. Why would Claire need revenge anyways? She already stole my best friends."

"She was jealous. She convinced Kris, Dyl, and I that you hated us, and made herself the alpha of the Pretty Committee, thinking it would make her the seventh grade alpha. Instead, you found new friends and formed an even better clique, still managing to stay on top," Alicia answered. "When that happened, Claire was furious. She couldn't stand being second place to you."

"And…?" Massie prompted, urging her to continue.

"Well, the next part is all my fault," Alicia admitted sheepishly. "I found out that Suze secretly wanted to be apart of the Pretty Committee, and I told Claire. She blew it way out of proportion, making up this complex revenge plan where she would end up stealing your friends _ah-gain_." Kristen and Dylan nodded grimly.

"And it ahb-viously backfired," Kristen smirked, high-fiving Dylan.

"Alicia, I only have one thing to say to you," Massie deadpanned, looking Alicia straight in the eye, who patted her ebony hair anxiously. "You earned your one thousand gossip points." Alicia sighed in relief, and leaped up from her chaise to embrace Massie.

"Well, now that we're all friends again, there's something we have to tell you," Dylan blurted, breaking petals off of a Dove milk chocolate rose.

Kristen nodded, her dirty blonde braids smacking herself in the face. "You know when you found out Suze was talking about you and hanging out with Claire behind your back?" Massie froze, barely able to croak out an answer.

"She only did it to get on Claire's good side. She wanted to find out what she was planning so she could warn you before you were humiliated."

"It wasn't exactly how Claire planned it to happen, but you overhearing them had the same effect: you threw Suze out of the Heart Breakers, making Claire's job easier on her," Alicia contributed.

"I understand," Massie almost whispered. "Thanks for telling me." She managed a small smile, her thoughts racing. Should she ditch the Heart Breakers and restart the Pretty Committee? Should she try to merge the two cliques into one humongous group? What would she do about Claire? About Suze?

"Anyways, let's forget about that for now," Dylan motioned to Kristen, and the two stood up, grinning mischievously. "It's time to get the party started!" In a flash, Kristen and Dylan pulled Massie off her chaise and swung her into the pool, Alicia hooting with laughter seeing Massie soaking wet.

"Ha ha, very funny, guys," Massie complained. "Can you at least get me out of here?" Dylan stuck out her hand for Massie to grab, but instead, Massie pulled Dylan into the pool with her.

"Hey!" Dylan exclaimed, splashing Massie.

"Oopsie," she laughed, "It was a total accident."

Kristen and Alicia threw off their dresses, revealing matching bright blue bikinis. "Good thing we brought our swim suits!" Kristen grabbed onto Alicia's hand and they jumped into the pool together.

Massie floated on her back, beaming. Right now, it didn't matter that Claire was a lying, scheming, jealous loser, or that Suze was mad at her. The Pretty Committee was back together, and that made everything better.

* * *

**Unlike the last one, I liked this chapter a lot. :) Thanks for all the reviews so far, and keep them coming!**

* * *


	10. Epilogue

Claire Lyons trudged into Octavian Day School's cafeteria, her sapphire eyes cast to the floor and feeling a sudden sense of deja-vu. Her platinum hair, pulled back in a low ponytail, lacked leave-in conditioner shine, and her face was free from any traces of makeup. Her legs were clad in Gap light-rinse jeans and her torso in a simple burgundy scoop neck, without a hint of designer accessories. Her feet, adorned in the Keds that had been hibernating in her closet ever since the first day of school, welcomed the vacation from heels. Her trusty Kipling backpack was slung over her shoulder, no longer replaced by a trendy handbag. The mesh cell phone pouch, which had once held Len Rivera's old Motorola, stored only lip gloss and a pack of tissues. She would definitely need those - her mouth was already filled with the familiar, coppery taste of pennies, signaling a forecast of tears.

The night before, Judi had unleashed her standard pep-talk, complete with fresh baked brownies and a bear hug. She didn't have the heart to chastise her daughter the moment Claire clambered into her lap, bawling incomprehensibly. At the time, Claire had rolled her eyes at her mother's attempt to comfort her, but she would have given anything to be back in Judi's arms, watching a chick flick and eating high calorie snacks.

She eyed the Café nervously, wondering where to sit. Massie was back to her rightful spot at table 18, gossiping and giggling with Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia, her hair unusually glossy and her amber eyes sparkling. Every few minutes Suze, Aimee, Denver, or Saylene would stand up from their spot a few tables away, smooth their hair, and saunter over to chat with Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee. For once, Claire didn't envy Massie Block's alpha position- she envied her friendships.

Across the lunch room, Layne Abeley dragged out her emerald bag/boom box and blasted a remix of Britney Spear's latest single, while Heather and Meena burst into laughter at Layne's robot-esque dance moves. Claire's head swiveled automatically, her heart in her throat and her feet mindlessly shuffling toward her ex-friend's table. Heather's head snapped up immediately and Meena glared menacingly at Claire; Layne refused to look anywhere but at her thermos of oatmeal.

"Umm," Claire started, blinking nervously, "can I sit here?"

"Why are you asking us?" Meena stated coldly, her face emotionless. "Shouldn't you be sucking up to Massie at the 'cool' table?"

"Or at least begging her forgiveness." Heather stated, glancing at Layne out of the corner of her eye pointedly, making it clear to which 'her' she was really talking about.

"Look, Layne, I'm sorry," Claire blurted, twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger nervously. "I'm sorry for not thinking you were cool enough, and I'm sorry for leaving you for those Massie clones."

Layne glanced up, her green eyes twinkling mischievously, and Claire broke out in a grin. "You can't sit here…" Claire's heart deflated. "Unless you give me that Toblerone bar on your tray."

"Given." The blonde giggled, plopping down onto an orange plastic chair. Almost two months after she had moved to Westchester, Claire Lyons was back to where she had started, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed. :)**


End file.
